Skylanders VS Percy Jackson
by zdragon5700
Summary: one of Drobots machines malfunctions and sends nine skylanders into the world of Percy Jackson. Second fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own skylanders or PJO. Happens after Battle of the labyrinth before camp ends.

Third person P.O.V.

Spyro, Trigger Happy, Bash, Chop Chop, Stump Smash, Sonic Boom, Gill Grunt, and Flame Slinger slowly backed up. They came to stand in lose circle each on a hair trigger. Each glanced around the strange woods. Then they all glared at Drobot who was standing nearby. "Sorry?" he tried.

They all glared.

"That really doesn't cover it Drobot" Spyro snapped, "you said that stupid machine let you view parallel universes, not send us all to them"

"It was a simple miscalculation" Drobot protested, "I didn't expect that this universe would have such a strong quantum gravity and-"

"Zip it" yelled Sonic Boom.

"We no understand tech talk" growled Bash.

They would have argued more but they heard the sounds of fierce fighting. The woods echoed making it sound like it was coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"We'll talk about this later" whispered Flame Slinger, "right now we must have absolute stealth"

Just then there was a rustling nearby and sonic boom attack in panic, which is to say she screamed.

"Well there goes that idea" muttered Chop Chop.

The sounds of fighting stopped and there was the sound of dozens of feet racing toward them. Without an order they did the only logical choice. They all dashed away from the sound of the approaching feet.

Percy P.O.V.

It had started like a normal game of capture the flag. Annabeth came up with the plan and it ended up with me and Annabeth in the middle of the distraction group to confuse the red team while the stoll brothers snuck around the long way and stole the flag. The plan worked perfectly right up until the scream sounded. To say it was loud would be an understatement. It left everyone with ringing ears and a loss of balance. Everyone immediately started running toward where the shriek had come from. We found a clearing with some burnt grass and a patch of flattened undergrowth and a mouse in the center of it that seamed to be deaf.

We found in the dirt path nearby some very strange footprints. Webbed feet, round indentations, talon marks, and some small boot prints. Annabeth told us to wait here or go back to the cabins then put on her invisibility cap and ran ahead.

Annabeths P.O.V.

I didn't know what to make of the footprints. Some looked like monsters were casing and being chased by tiny commandoes in boots. I stealthily fallow the footprints and ran as fast as I could after a little bit all of the prints stopped and the dirt in front was scattered but there was a deep furrow in the dirt like a tire tread. So I kept running after a little bit more I heard shouts.

"NICE GOING BASH, NOW THEY CAN FALLOW US BECAUSE OF YOUR ROLLING"

"HOW WAS ME SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT ROOLING TRAIL WOULDN'T FILL BY DIRT AFTER FLYING, SPYRO"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP"

I didn't stop running in time so my foot falls were very audible. I slowly walked 'round the bend and saw a strange assortment of creatures all looking in my direction. One with a blindfold and a strangles bow said, "All right now drop the knife and put you hands up where I can see them or I will shoot"

This made no sense I was invisible and what was more he had on a blindfold.

Apparently this didn't make sense to the other creatures because one that looked like a gryphon muttered, "No ones there, Flame Slinger" but another that looked like a cyborg dragon said, "No, something is there it shows up on the thermal imager." Suddenly the gryphon shrieked and my Yankees cap blew off my head. Instantly I was visible and an orange creature with big ears pointed two golden guns at me.

"Freeze" it laughed. Suddenly the one called Flame Slinger yelled, "There are eight more nearby!"

Suddenly Percy leapt out of the undergrowth and put his sword point against the orange ones forehead, the one that looked like a walking fish pointed his harpoon at Percy, Tyson ran out and raised his club to bring down of fish boy, one that looked like a walking stump raised his hammer like arms over Tyson's head, Beackendorf ran out and pointed what looked like a flame thrower at stumpy, the cyborg dragon spun to look at Beackendorf and his eyes glowed, Clarisse ran out and put her sword to the back of the dragons head the skeleton warrior put his jagged sword against Clarisse's throat and said, "I Think you all should come out because there is nothing you can do to hurt me" just to prove his point he used his free hand to pull his head of. Slowly three Apollo campers stood and Chiron himself stood and had his bow notched.

Instantly the four remaining creatures took aim at the archers. "Release our campers and be on your way or we will kill you." Said Chiron. The skeleton warrior laughed harshly.

"I'd like to see you try" said the head still in his free hand.

Cliff hanger! Will the skylanders get home, Will the to partys get along peacefully, will Chop Chop reattach his head until the update.

Chop Chop: No I won't.

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKYLANDERS OR PERCY JACKSON

TRIGGER HAPPY'S P.O.V.

Both parties stood in tense silence. Sweat stood out on sword boys for head I tried to hold in giggles at how silly the whole situation was. I saw at least one way to get out in a totally awesome way. It was Spyro saying," ATTACK!"

There it was! Chop chop shield bashed the girl at Drobot's head, while Drobot blasted the boy with the flamethrower with a low level blast, stump smash burped two sticky acorns at the Cyclops, causing it to jump up and yelp gill grunt blasted mr sword with a power hose with exploding sea stars when he wasn't moved. I han the grand finally. I yelled, "Who wants to get rich!" and started lobbing pots of gold everywhere and causing a general smokescreen of golden coins. We all dashed of with bash calling up a wall of rock spires shaped like fists to block pursuit. As we ran Chop chop finally re attached his head.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was caught of guard, I'll admit. You think being a half-blood I would be ready for anything. But even Chiron was stunned when the orange thing, which was about half my height, pulled out pots of gold as big as it was and started throwing them like they were as heavy as a pillow. I was told all this because I was defeated in a cheap shot with an exploding star fish. I had laughed when it first sprayed me with water but when it shot out a starfish, I caught it but then it exploded and knocked me on my back. Annabeth, the Apollo kids, and Chiron all suffered from pots of gold to the chest or gold coin shrapnel. No one had escaped without some form of injury. 

One thing was certain; the intruders had to be dealt with. Before more of them could arrive or a camper was more severely hurt. _Note to self, must not tell Hermes cabin about this fight. They would have a heart attack._

Spyro's P.O.V.

I lead the weary skylanders to the edge of the woods. There were 12 cabins all laid out before us in a U-shape. Trigger happy was for going in and finding an empty cabin but I lead our tired little group into the woods and found a cave as near as I could find. We were so tired we all just fell asleep in a heap. Well except for Sonic boom who slept more dignified a short distance away. There was one thing I knew, the people that lived in this dimension were definitely not friendly. We all fell asleep just a short time afterwards.

In the morning we quickly dashed out of the cave in because a girl wearing a leaf dresses shrieking loud enough to rival Sonic boom. We dashed through the woods hearing what sounded like a Calvary chasing us. We stopped at a pas with steep walls where there were the people from yesterday pluss about 40 other kids we turned around and saw standing at the mouth of the pass, well more of a canyon were almost 100 angry men with goat legs and some trees blocking both ends of the pass.

"Everyone do your most intimidating moves" I ordered. Flame slinger dashed in a circle and a column of flames shot into the sky. Trigger happy slammed his guns together and started charging. Bash summoned a coulomb of rock and smashed it and the shrapnel penetrated the wall of the canyon. Gill grunt made a anchor appear on the end of the harpoon gun. Sonic boom threw out threw eggs and her three babies appeared an slowly grew and formed wings. Stump smash burped up his monster spike walnut bigger then he is. Drobot fired all four lasers into the wall leaving smoking holes. Chop chop plunged his sword into the earth and bone brambles emerging in a line stopping just before the goat men. I charged a wall and formed Ibex horns before hitting it and causing a small avalanche of rock that stopped just before it hit by some fireballs from me. Finally trigger happy fired a sideways waterfall of molten gold boring a smoking crater.

I yelled out our names "We are the skylanders! I am spyro, leader of the skylanders. This is my right hand man trigger happy and. These are Flame slinger, sonic boom, Bash, Stump smash, Chop chop, gill grunt. And finally our scientist, Drobot. Surrender now for the force you bring againt us is nothing that our powers cannot deafeat!" Without even pausing to think all of the opposing forces advanced

Trigger happy laghed an said, " A small army VS. us. I fell sorry for them. Then complete chaos ensued.

What is going to happen. Who will win the fight( that will depend on what you review)

Thanks to my reviewer

DrobotXOC1153

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own skylanders or PJO. 

Percy's P.O.V.

I almost felt sorry for the "skylanders" except for the fact I had a bruise mark on my chest in the shape of a starfish and I suspected that they weren't kidding about the whole "this force you bring against us" comment wasn't an empty threat. However, all sympathy vanished when Gill Grunt shot his anchor and took out a column of the satyrs. Then Trigger Happy took out fifteen in two seconds, along with nearly giving the Hermes cabin a heart attack with at the sight of the gold coins. Drobot shot out two gears that knocked out some satyrs. Then some satyrs started yelping and I saw the three mini-gryphons flying around biting everything and knocking more satyr out. Then, just to rub it in, Trigger Happy pulled out a golden machine gun and fired golden bullets that threw the satyrs into a panic. That left Bash, Stump Smash, Flame Slinger, Chop Chop, Sonic boom( Minus the baby gyphons),and the leader himself, Spyro, to fight the campers. I raised Riptide to block a slash from Chop Chop's giant flaming sword. I stepped back and lunged forward but Chop Chop blocked it off of his shield, and then slashed repeatedly which made me stay on defense.

"Your good" I grunted, "just how long have you trained"

"No clue" he said, "I stopped counting after 1,000 years"

I could feel every single year of training in his blows. There was no wasted movement, no wild swing and no openings. It was the best I could do to hold a defense. And I felt like he wasn't even giving it his all. I was to pressed to even look at what the other four skylanders were doing. I heard a yelp and for a moment let my guard down, and received a cut cheek. I really hoped that the others were doing better then I was.

Annabeth P.O.V.

It had been the perfect plan. Drive the skylanders into the small canyon, have the dryads block the exits, and have a small army of campers and satyrs box them in and capture them. What I didn't count on was the skill factor. While some of the skylanders used the satyrs for target practice the rest of them turned on us. The Ares cabin engaged bash bout all that seemed to be happening was the Ares cabin getting close then going flying in the opposite direction or running into fists of rock. Stump Smash was getting in the way of the Demeter cabin with spiked acorns and his body. Flame Slinger dashed around, intercepting arrows with his own, leaving fiery trails that hampered the Dionysus and Hephaestus cabin. Sonic Boom managed to keep the Hermes cabin out of action by blowing them back with the force of the yelling. Chop Chop Was keeping Percy busy, and I got the felling he was taking it easy when he slashed an arrow in half without looking at it. And that left Spyro himself. He dashed around, knocking out campers, shooting fireballs and generally causing a panic among the remaining cabins. Chiron cantered up to me

"The strategy is not going as expected" he said. It wasn't a question, more of a resigned statement. I felt my face grow warm as a flaming arrow logged in the wall next to my head.

"Time for plan B" I said, as the other skylanders finished knocking out the satyrs and came to join the main battle. I lowered my head and called, "fall back for now" then the dryads reverted back to girls and melted into the forest as the campers and satyrs ran back to camp half blood. As I ran I allowed a quiet smile, The skylanders would be in for a surprise when they next attacked.

I sat in the war council room as I prepared to send the Iris Messages. The first would be to Thalia and the hunters, te second to Nico di Angelo. I asked both of them to come and help if they could and they both said they would try. I smiled again as I slashed my hand through the iris message, I couldn't wait to attack and capture the Skylanders. They were in for a surprise.

**THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME AND READING MY STORY. I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVEIWERS**

Technow

TyphoonWarrior777

SonicBoomthegriffin

DrobotXOC1153

**REINFORCEMENT ARE COMING FOR THE CAMPERS BUT ALSO FOR THE SKYLANDERS REVIEW TO PUT IN YOUR VOTE FOR THE SKYLANDERS YOU WANT TO APPEAR**

**P.S. **DrobotXOC1153 I WILL BE PUTTING CYNDER PER YOUR EARLIER REQUEST, I just couldn't find a spot in this chapter.


End file.
